Raven wings
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Dark finds himself unsealed and in need of Niwa blood, he's in such a rush to protect what he loves he doesn't check to see who is host is. Now both are in for a wild ride. Based on Manga and Anime. Rated T just in case. I suck at sums...check it out
1. Dreams

_Wow, something that is not Avatar. Anyway, I rescently discovered DNAngel was online, so I could can continue reading it again. I feel like an idoit, cause I could have just checked, but no I was stubborn. Any way this idea came wondering into my brain not to long ago, and I said what the hey. I hope this does good on here._

_**Summary:** Dark finds himself free again and in the need for Niwa blood, and is in a rush to protect what's improtant to him, he doesn't check who his new host is. He only knows there name, now both are in for a wild ride it seems.  
_

_I own nothing, except the storyline and the OC's  
_

_

* * *

Kata-chan…Kata-chan…Kata-chan. I need your help Kata-chan…Kata-chan please._

Slowly my eyes opened, again with that weird dream, it was beginning to drive me up the wall. I roll over and look to find the clock reads half an hour before I gave to get up. I hear my younger brother shift in his bed above me, its still to early for him to be awake. To the best of my ability I try my best not to wake him, and soundlessly make my way down the stairs.

Much to my amazement I find my father doodling, or should I say drawing his next master piece. His red eyes full of focus on what he was doing and his red here slightly messy on his head. I walk over to the table where he was sitting, and he notices he's not alone anymore.

"Oh, Kata-chan, did I wake you?" He asked gently and I shake my head.

"What are you working on?" I asked, looking over his shoulder, seeing the pretty much done drawing.

"I don't really know but it's I saw it in a dream and just had to draw it." He said holding up. It was a girl, or maybe I boy, I don't know I couldn't tell. However I knew the part of the face, it was Phantom Thief Dark, but he was covering half his face with his hand, and the other crossed his chest. "I don't think Dark ever thought he would be in any of my paintings."

I giggled, not at the fact that my father used a famous thief in his painting, but the very fact that he was that thief. Or he used to be, his not any more because he fell in love with my mom. There were some other things that happened too, bit that seemed to be the real reason Dark disappeared. I was always told stories about him, if anything; I should know him like a brother or uncle by now.

"What are you going to call this one?" I asked, mainly because, Daisuke Niwa, was a world known artist, and feature a famous thief would more then likely become popular.

"I don't know, but it will come to me later." He said with a soft smile. "Now what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep." I confused. "That's all."

He stood up and rustled my brown hair, with a chuckle. He got up and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast, even though it was still a little too early. I however looked at his drawing more, listening to him fuse about in the kitchen. I was wondering what Dark was hiding in the picture, and I wondered if it was my dad, seeing as how he was once Dark.

_Kata-chan!_ A voice suddenly yelled in my head. It was the same velvet voice male voice from my dream.

My eyes widened and I took a step back, looking around the house. I was shaking, trembling, wondering why in the world I was hearing that voice again, much less when I wasn't sleeping. I stood there wide eyes until my dad gave me some breakfast, and then I hid my shock from him. I ate my breakfast quickly before disappearing to my room to get ready for school.

I more then shoved my twin brother out. Even though we're twins we didn't look it, much less act like it. However being raised by a family of thieves both of us were nimble and quick both in mind and body. Only I was at least an hour older then he was, and I didn't let him forget that. Yet he was more for sports and I was more artistic. He looked more like my father, and I looked more like my mother, except for the fact that I liked my long hair, mainly because it made me look faster.

"Relax, Kashi, I'm leaving!" My younger brother, Diku grumbled as he left.

I got dressed for the trip, it was a no uniform day, and was ready before he was, racing out the door. I bid everyone goodbye before bolting out the door. Today was the day I had been looking forward to. Finally the school decided we should go see some art. Not like I hadn't seen half of it, much less knew just about everything about it, but it was nice to get away from school.

I got on the subway, giggling happily as it pulled away; I wanted to get there early. I rushed off, waving hello to the people I pasted every day. They all complemented on my earliness and I gladly told them why. They all giggled or chuckled; it made sense for Daisuke Niwa's daughter to get excited about art. I got to school a little later then I would have liked, but it was when everyone was just starting to arrive.

Girls were giggling, and excitement was building. Everyone was happy there was no school today, and we got a grade for just looking at art. Diku came to find me, and grumbled about, not happy I was so excited to go to something I already knew about. Besides, it not like anything had really changed, I didn't care. However he loaded up on the bus with me, without a single complaint or rant.

It was a short ride to the museum and we loaded off. The teachers gave us stick instructions on what to do, and when everything was happening, before letting us go loose. My two best friends grabbed my arm and pulled me off quickly. Sakura and Rin liked my personal tours.

"Come on Kata-chan!" Both chanted as they pulled me along. They pulled me into the main lobby, before Rin ran off to get a little map.

_Kata-chan…_I froze, that voice was here too.

"Kata-chan are you ok?" Sakura asked, placing some of her black hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, really." I lied.

"I got one!" Rin shouted happily, as she rejoined us. "Now where should we go?"

Rin and Sakura started fighting over where they wanted to go first, I didn't care really, I had seen everything here at least twice. However the voice was still bothering me to no end, and it was beginning to annoy me more and more. Rin hit me when they decided and we started walking towards the section with all my dad's art. Along with some old famous pieces my family 'donated' after 'finding' them.

I personally described every little piece of art with detail. Ranging from when it was made, why it was made and even the extreme of the powers it held. It was all fun to Rin and Sakura, but I knew they were really there, for the whole section we were in was Niwa and Hiwatari art. I knew everything behind every piece of art; it was my uncle and grandfather who filled me in completely.

"You're so luck to come from a family of artists." Rin said looking up into the heaves of awe.

"And thieves." I added under my breath. "I guess it ok." I said in a normal tone.

"I still like the feather one." Sakura said pointing to the art work with a white and dark feather lying across each other.

"Twin Angles?" I asked, and both nodded, it was a weird name but my dad said it was fitting. "That ones so old though, they had to name it."

"That's why I like it."

"You're so weird!" Rin giggled, and the two started quarrelling like siblings, they weren't but a lot of people thought they were.

I sighed and waited for the whole thing to be done. There was a sudden chill that ran down my spine randomly. Strangely it wasn't a cold one, but a warm one, but I shivered slightly. To only make things weirder, I seemed to enter a trance, there was a rather lovely sound pulling me forward. I brushed pass Rin and Sakura, walking over to the Twin Angles, at looking without really seeing. For one instant my body burned, it ached with a strange new pain, but it past and the trance seemed to break.

I snapped back to reality, before figuring I should move before something else happened. The rest of the day went by slower then I could have wished. There was noting exciting or weird, and Rin and Sakura didn't seem to notice my distress. No really did, not even the school's reporter who saw everything. It was luck on my part, that didn't mean they were go babbling to Diku in search of what was wrong.

Of course Diku scouted me out after the trip was over, so we could walk home like the siblings we were. I didn't bother sending him off, that wasn't something I really wanted to do. I may be a sixteen year old girl who didn't really wish to be seen with her younger twin brother, but I wasn't that cold to him. I watched him though, and something seemed to be bothering him. If there was one person who knew the red head better then me, I would personally like to meet them.

"Kashi?" He questioned, with me name, not my nick name, my name.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You ok?"

"Peachy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" I snapped annoyed. "Look I need to run to the art store to get some junk. Why don't you just go home, I'll catch up." I watched him as he nodded and left still shocked from the blow I gave him.

I didn't notice Kato was standing close by, and when I did I instantly hated my self. Kato Ototri was the crush of my life, and he was one of my brother's best friends. However I tried my best to ignore the fact he was there. I made my way to the art store. Half way there, by body burned and hurt like before, I somehow managed to scrabble my way into an ally way, and I just blacked out with a sharp scream.

Slowly the world came back to me. I knew I was in the hospital, I just didn't know how long I had been there. I sat up in the horrible excuse for a bed and rubbed my eyes. I frightened the nurse who entered and she quickly run to get a doctor.

The doctor came quickly as well, checking me over and asking me a bunch of questions. I could really careless about what he was asking, it was mostly the stuff I liked, and what I knew. Also if I remembered everything, he nodded through my whole story, but I left out the weird part, just the fact that there was pain and I passed out.

"You should rest." He said. "You mother and father are on their way."

I nodded, and they busied them selves with other people. I sighed, before noticing something dangling in my face. I grabbed the purple strand or whatever it was and pulled, only to jerk my head forward. I reached behind my head to find it was purple as well. There was a sudden need to go to the bathroom; I didn't have purple hair so why did I have it now.

I slammed open the bathroom door and almost fainted again. It wasn't me in the mirror; it was some eighteen or so year old girl staring back at me. She had purple hair and purple eyes, she was slightly taller, older, and in everything she was pretty. I was screaming in my head, clutching the sink looking for something that could explain everything.

"What happened to me?!" I whispered to the mirror like it would answer.

"_The Phantom Thief Dark."_ A female voice said and I stiffened.

"D-d-d-dark?" I asked.

* * *

_Please RxR, I don't update unless people review. Sorry but that's how I work._


	2. Dark the female

_-cute puppy dog eyes- Thank you so much people who reviews. So here's the second chapter, and I really hope I can figure a way to get from here to the end. I have the in mind, just not the middle so much, or its like the end of the middle or climax or whatever, but that's about it, I think. Anyways, you're all on the ride with me so HA!_

_I own nothing, except the storyline and OCs_

_Oh and here is some quick tips to help you understand what I do. ALl I can think of for right know  
_

"talking out loud"

_"Dark talking in head"_

_thinking_

* * *

I knew I wasn't wearing a smug look on my face, now I was too shocked, I had to be dreaming. I wasn't hearing a voice in my head, it was some trick, where are the cameras and such? Did I hit my head to hard, or get in some horrible crash that made my last thought when I was sixteen? If there was anything I need to do, was take this one step at a time, I can't barge into this. I turned away from the mirror, the smirking mirror, and took a few deep breaths.

"_What are you doing?"_ The female voice form before asked, sounding completely bored beyond belief.

"I'm dreaming…NO! I was in some horrible accident and lost my memory…NO! I'm crazy…" I rambled on the possibilities.

"_Actually, you're the oldest Niwa twin. Sadly I thought you would be a girly man like Daisuke was."_ I slowly turned back to the mirror. "_I was right on the girl part, just not the man part."_

"I'm a man, a _wo_man, which still has man it." I hissed, getting in the mirrors face, yup I was crazy.

"_You are most defiantly, Daiskue's and Riku's daughter."_

I was really crazy now, and I laughed at the idea. "Dark doesn't exist in the Niwa family any more. So I'm crazy, but on the slim chance I'm not why the Hell are you back?"

"_Sorry to tell you this, but you are completely sane." _ 'Dark' said, or my reflection did, but they weren't acting like me or anything. _"Art doesn't stay sealed away forever."_

My face fell; I was beyond shock, no shock left when I started hearing things. I sank down to the floor, right by the sink. So I wasn't crazy, Dark was now living inside me, I now had a double life. And just because Karma is a lovely thing, it made him a she. I remembered the storied my father would tell me, and my grandparents as well. I knew everything there seemed to know about Dark, and yet I was more shocked now.

I knew dark was watching me, eying me, probably remembering back to when he had first spoken out to past Niwas. Had they flipped at the sudden voice that wasn't theirs in their head? Of course he was partly hating being a she know, and should probably refer to him in female pronouns and such. I ran a hand through purple hand, wanting my brown locks back.

"Kashi! Hey Kashi, you in here!" I knew that voice, and I froze, feeling Dark have a sudden curiosity for who was outside.

"I'm in the Bathroom!" I yelled before turning to the mirror looking for help. "What do I do, I can't go out there looking like this!" I hissed at her.

"_Change back."_ Dark hissed back.

"You ok in there?" My mother's voice asked calmly, and she sounded very close to the door. "I can come in if yo-"

The door started creeping open, both Dark and I gave silent screams. I ran to the door using my bodyweight to keep it closed. "I'm fine, just finishing up; I'll be out in a minute or so." I said quickly. "Will you help me?!" I hissed again at Dark.

"_We have to get your heart to start beating really fast."_ Dark said, watching the door closely with her purple eyes.

"It kinda is." I hissed at her.

"Kashi, are you alright?" My father's voice asked. There was a knock on the door; I was screaming 'Change back, change back' in my head.

"I'm fine, relax!" I shouted, making it sound like everything was alright.

"_Who's Kato?"_

"No one." My heart only went faster and my cheeks reddened. "Why the hell are you looking through my brain?"

"_Bingo!"_ I sent a puzzled glare at Dark, who chuckled and faded away. Purple when brown, and my eyes and such changed back. I was me again, and I smiled, however the hospital clothes were just a little too big.

Gently a turned to the door, and took a deep breath before turning the handle. I opened the door and peeped my head out, finding my family sitting there waiting. I came out of the bathroom, turning not to announce I was out, in case for some reason Dark's body hadn't completely turned back to my own yet. However the door closed louder then I would have wished.

They all looked somewhat relieved, except Diku, who just looked happy, or happy I was on my feet and not immobile. My parents of course wanted every detail of what happened, telling me the doctor didn't say a whole lot, of course they did say I wasn't raped. I guess that would have been worse then what really happened.

"You were gone for a whole day, and we couldn't get in contact with you." My dad said holding my arms, he was seriously worried. "Then there was a call, saying the hospital had you, but no visitors till you wake up and they had your side, whatever that means."

"I'm sorry. I just fainted really." I said shrugging. "There most have been something wrong with what I ate."

"At least you're ok." Diku said looking around the bare room. He threw a bag a me and I caught it, rather clumsily, but I caught it. "You should change, then we can go home."

I turned, heading back into the bathroom, closing the door and changing.

* * *

The whole ride home Dark seemed to be cutting my whole family down, well at least my parents it seemed. I stared out the window with the hope no one would see I my growing annoyance with only something I could hear. She seemed to find little things and made a big deal about them. I still find it weird to say she when I talk about talk. Upon arriving home, Dark found yet another thing to cut down my father with.

"_You mean they still live here…"_ Dark said, before she burst into a fit of giggles. "_Daisuke still lives with his parents, what a stick in the mud."_

"If I remember correctly you were a dude!" I whispered sharply, it looked like I was talking to the back seat of the car, but I was talking to Dark.

"_No complement."_

"That's what I thought."

I unbuckled and got out of the car, a little after everyone else did, grabbing my little paper bag of stuff. We still lived in the old Niwa house, the one almost ever Niwa had lived at one time, it seemed. My Grandparents still lived their, but it was the family house and they were getting old, it only made since for us to live with them.

My dad opened the door, stepping into the house, announcing we were home, only to fall through the floor. My grandmother had a thing for still using the traps. My dad of course soon zipped out of sight; I did my best to ignore Dark's commentary. I wonder how past Niwa's even put up with him, or…her.

Entering the man living area meant I was attacked by every other person who lives in the house hold. My grandmother had me in a hug where I thought my head was going to pop off. My grandfather just exchanged a fellow greeting and said he was glad I was back. Towa-chan didn't seem much different from my grandmother and Argentina was very much like my grandfather.

I excused my self to my room, figuring it was probably the safest place to be in case Dark somehow made me yell out. I didn't feel the need to sleep, but I would avoid the questions they wanted to ask. All in all I was hopefully buying my self some time to adjust to my 'inner voice'.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Daisuke plopped down on the couch with a small sigh, his mother turned to him slightly. He however was too busy think about the ride home. Kashi had looked rather annoyed, or growing in annoyance every time he looked at her. He wondered what had gotten into her to make so, annoyed. He was so caught up in thought that he jumped when his mother called his name.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to her.

"I went the museum this morning; you know me and art…" She giggled to herself, and Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Well I noticed something, however it wasn't on display."

"What was it?"

"You should know it well; it's where Dark and Krad were sealed." She snapped about trying to remember the name but gave up. "It wasn't sealed any more."

"Meaning?"

"Either Darks back, or his going to be."

* * *

_Please RXR for this._


	3. News of return

_Yeahz its chapter threes people. I'm starting to have possibly to much fun with that. But Dark is a girl, how can you not have fun with that. XD I hope to have some kinda moment where Dark can't charm his (or really her) why out of something._

_I own nothing, except the OC's there kinda in my head.  
_

* * *

"I refuse to go through with this!" I hissed under my breath. It was bad enough having Dark pester me about writing a warning once I was safely way from my family. Of course, she had made me get up in the middle of the night and leave so I could place it where it needs to be. It just so happened to be on the window of my uncle's office.

"_Sorry, but you're a Phantom Thief now." _Dark hissed back. "_More importantly me, so do it!"_

"No!"

"_Stubborn."_

"I could say the same thing."

"_Look, just do it and we can go home. I won't bother you till the time comes."_ Dark reasoned, and it wasn't something I couldn't argue with. I did it for the sake of the fact that my head could have its peace and quiet. Dark was just too happy to be back in business for her own good.

I sighed at her happy disposition. It had only been two days since I got Dark, one day sense I came home form the hospital. I was going to school tomorrow, and it wasn't something I was really looking forward too at all. But at least it would probably be more legal then tomorrow night. Dark however seemed to make it seem less illegal on my part, she was stealing the piece of art, I was just the host.

I got back on my bike and shot off for home. With luck I wouldn't get caught at all. A teenage girl riding her bike in the middle of the night was something that rarely happened. I was being to hear the fuse of police as the nightshift for that other half of the office noticed the note. I went faster for some strange reason, hoping to get home soon so I could go back to sleep.

Home came faster then I would have thought, and I quietly moved about the house. Resting my bike by just about everyone else's in my house. With hope I wouldn't wake up anyone up. I tip toed into tip toed about the house, biting my lip at every little creek the floor made. I made it to the main living area without waking anyone up, or so I thought.

"Kashi-san?" Argentina's voice asked, trying not to wake anyone up either. "What are you doing up?"

"Uh…" I looked around the room for something to say, it was too dark to see anything. Dark giggled at the irony of the whole thing. "I thought I heard something out here."

"I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard something, that doesn't mean I did."

"I see. You should go back to bed; the doctors said you need rest to get better."

"I am better, thank you very much." _That is if you call being Dark better._

"_Hey! I heard that!"_ Dark snapped but I ignored her.

"Either way…"

"I know, I know, I'm going." I said, scrabbling off to my room. There I changed back into my pjs and went back to bed.

* * *

The news was on in the background, but no one was watching just listening as they held out their morning routines. Mine had sadly taken a turn for the weird, but I was learning to block the annoying comments that weren't mine. Diku was finishing packing his bag, getting ready for breakfast, I was doing close to the same thing. However something on the news made everyone stop and listen.

"In other news, it seemed the famous Phantom Thieve Dark is back. Police found a warning note late night, claiming that Dark was going to steel the Fall Angels at midnight tonight." The reporter said, and everyone was just standing their staring at the screen, I was playing along. "Police are preparing for the late night robbery as we speak."

The news went to something else, but my family was still too shocked, Diku go over it quickly, and I was already over it, before the news had every announced it. I looked up to find Argentina looking at me with question. I was the only one who was moving around last night, claiming that I heard something. Course I didn't know how long he had been up or what he had been doing. As much as I knew him there was still something I didn't understand about him.

I looked away quickly, eating breakfast faster then normal. However I had an excuse I had something to do before school started, so it was expected of me to be going faster then normal. Both my brother and I left at the same time; he had practice so it made sense for us to go together. Argentina of course had other plans, catching me just before we rode off on our bikes. He claimed he would be quick, I knew he won't.

"The warning letter, what do you know about it?" He asked when Diku was out of hearing range.

"What the news said, that's all." It wasn't a lie; the news said everything, so I knew everything.

"You know more."

"Like what?"

"Like whom the Phantom Thief is."

"It's Dark."

"Maybe, but you know the other half too."

"_Found out already. At least it's only this freak."_

"He's not a freak!" I snapped out loud, before realizing I had.

"Who?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"_You're worse then Daisuke was sometimes!"_

"Stay out of this Dark! Like you promised." That was out loud as well, and I covered my mouth quickly.

"So Dark's living inside you?" Argentina asked curiously, with a small tilt of his head. I sighed at nodded. "He's in a girl's body."

"And he is also a she."

"_Did you really have to say that?"_

'_Yes, now shut up!'_

Argentine blinked for a little bit, and I hopped on my bike. "Can you really not tell anyone about the whole Dark thing. I mean they knew his around, but as long as I can make it seem like I have no clue, and Diku has no clue we should be good." I asked, before leaving in a rush for school.

* * *

The town was busy with the new news, and school was only ten times worse. Girls were flipping out over whom they still thought was a guy. Boys of course were talking about how cool Dark was, and warning the girls that 'he' was a dangerous criminal. No one noticed me slip in, that was of course until Sakura came bounding over.

She was the school reporter, and this was something she had been waiting for. Rin came close behind her, camera in hand; they were the only two who ran the school newspaper. I helped from time to time, but it was usually a little comic of something filler in. Bother were over joyed with the fact that Dark was back.

"Did you hear Kata-chan?!" The both chanted.

"Yes, I did, so don't say it." I said watching them and their happiness.

"I don't know if I should be happy or not, Dark's going after or favorite piece of art." Rin whined. "But at the same time, he's stealing it."

"I never thought I would see the day when he came back here."

I sighed, they didn't know how wrong they were, but I wasn't going to correct them. That would mean questions, and I would have to answer them. To my luck they were to busy fan girling to even notice me. I smiled, glad they were happy, for once maybe I could do something else beside be an art tutor for them.

The teacher came in, getting the class in order and starting the class. I didn't listen, I didn't really need to, it was just a review of the museum. I was glad today was an easy day; I already had enough stress already today. It would only add tonight.

Someone poked me in the back and I turned to find my cousin, Hiko Hiwatari. He had light brown hair, usually cold blue eyes. He past me a note, if there was one thing he still did it was pass me notes. I sighed, taking it and reading. If anything it was asking me if I was alright, no doubt he found out about my black out the other day. I rolled me eyes and gave him a thumbs up.

Hiko was like my second brother, the older brother I never had. He was always looking out for me no matter what, even if I insist on not needing it. Of course I was lying to him at the moment. I really wasn't ok, or at least if I told some one what happened they would think I was crazy. He brightened a little though, still looking slightly troubled, I turned and smiled at him, that usually made every worry go away. However it didn't, it was a failed attempt.

"Kashi-chan, what did you get for homework problem four?" The teacher asked me, and I got up to answer the question without missing a beat. The day went by quicker after that.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Though chief of police was busy with the current crime that was about to go down, that didn't mean he didn't have time for a guest. Especially this guest, turning him away would just making things boring again. He was having to listen to some people ramble on or scrabble about, he would have to answer the phone and make sure things were all in order. This guest was someone he needed to talk to more then anyone else, and wasn't going to have to use his break for that either.

There was a knock; Satoshi Hiwatari looked up, rolling his cold eyes in the process. Daisuke was still Daisuke, when it came down too it he hadn't changed much from their first meeting. Satoshi gave a small chuckle before saying coming in, and the red hair artist walked in. It was weird to thing that only couples decades ago they're alter egos were at each other's throats, and the two families hated each other greatly.

"So is the note from you?" He asked without a greeting as Daisuke walked in and took a seat.

"No, and it's not from anyone else in my family." Daisuke said back. "It could be someone trying to keep the legend of Dark alive."

"Now why do you say that?"

"Satoshi think about it, if it was me, would I really be coming here. Diku is the only other Niwa heir for Dark, and he's too old. Dark has long sense had a Niwa host. Even if he came back, I'm sure we would know."

"Krad doesn't seem to be back, or at least his not bothering my family." Satoshi spat out, but in an out of character happy tone.

"However you are still going to stake out the piece of art."

"Of course, I have a feeling if this person his planning on keeping the legend around they'll steal the piece of art." Satoshi said, just before his phone rang. Daisuke got up to leave. "Oh, and Daisuke, you know, if you are lying to me, I will hold you responsible for anything Dark does."

Daisuke smiled slightly, he knew for sure this Dark was a fake. Satoshi would have them quickly locked away, and there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

_Please RXR thank you._


	4. First night

_OMG it took me so long to update this, and I'm really sorry. Shugo Chara was kinda all like 'My turn for updating'. Any way, I had this written for like months but I forgot and has to spell check it and stuff so it collect like cybor dust. _

_I disown everything but the storyline  
_

* * *

I was having a hard time believing I was about to become Phantom Dark, and of course will out my parents having no clue about it either. Argentina had done his best to make things run smoothly, wanting to help me, become Dark. I didn't see how he could help, he was only good at fixing thing, mainly broken real things, not problems.

Yet when I arrived home he was the only one there, and took me by the arm leading me down into the basement, which was more like an underground dungeon. It seems that whole day he was down there, cleaning is what he had stated doing, but I didn't buy that. Mainly because he found all the outfits my grandmother use to have for Dark, the one's she hid when Dark was sealed away.

They fit nicely on me, however they were slightly bigger, and slightly men's clothes. They would do it seemed, but there was a part we were missing big time, Dark's wings. Argentina didn't have a solution for that, or the clothes, but a girl could get away from that. I sighed, finding Dark was a whole lot quieter then she usually would be.

"Argh, it's only a matter of time before everyone else gets home. What are we going to do?" I groaned, leaning up against the wall.

"Kashi-san?" Argentina asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just frustrated that's all."

"Understandable."

"You know, I think I'm going to go to my room, and do some homework." I said, turning and heading back towards the surface. Argentina nodded and didn't stop me, going back to looking about the basement.

I come back up to the main living area, grapping a piece of fruit before, heading to my room, school bag in hand. I opened my door with a sigh, throwing my stuff on my bed, and following after it.

"Kyuu?" Something sounded and I sat up on my bed looking around the room. "Kyuu?"

"What was that?" I asked all shifty eyed.

"_So, he finally came after all, I was afraid he wouldn't come."_ Dark said happy in my head.

"He?" I asked, looking around again.

"_Yes, Wiz, surely you've heard of him."_

"Kyuu?" I looked over at the window to see a small little white rabbit thing. At the sight of him, I know who and what he was. The old Niwa pet, as well as Dark's loyal friend, and his wings. If anything this little creature was something I had always wanted to meet, and heard so many funny stories about.

"Oh, how could I have not heard about Wiz." I said, bending down to pick him up, he didn't struggle to get way. "I would never imagine you would be this cute."

"Kyuu!" Wiz cheered happily.

"I'm Kashi, by the way, the new Dark I guess you could put it that way." I said with a small smile, and Wiz tilted his head curiously. "I know, I'm not a boy, I get that."

"Kyuu! Kyuu. Kyuu." Wiz cheered again, and I giggled more.

"I should probably start me homework before anyone gets home and wonders what I've been doing." I said, putting Wiz down on my bed and grapping my school bag. Without a moments hesitation I got working, Wiz was happily observing me. I smile at him, before I heard people calling from down stairs that they were home. I looked at Wiz who looked at me curiously. "Crap, I should probably hide you." And I did just that.

Once Wiz was happily tucked away and I made him promise to stay there, he seemed to listen to me, seeing as how he didn't move an inch. I smiled, promising to be back soon. I greeted everyone, finding Diku was the only one out, obviously still at practice. He come home shortly after we started making dinner. I found my eyes were on the clock, watching the minutes tick away.

* * *

Diku was asleep, and he was usually a light sleeper, well when ever I did anything. I could usually assure him it was noting, or simply glare and he would let every thing go, roll over and fall asleep. However I didn't think I could pull that off tonight, much less I really didn't know when my parents went to bed, much less anyone else.

I had gone to bed early, little did my family know it was to get ready for my first night as Phantom Dark. Diku seemed rather out of it, seeing as how he was snoring somewhat, engrossed in some dream. I slowly creep up out of bed, opening the draw under my bed, find Wiz waiting patiently. I quickly shushed him, before he had a chance to make a single noise. I once again creped to the door, slowly opening it as slipping through it. I was greeted by darkness, I smiled everyone as still asleep, and I moved soundlessly through out the house. Making the way out the front door, and racing out the gate.

The light suddenly flickered one, it was in my grandparents rooms, no doubt they were tuning into the return of Dark. I smiled, quickly making my way out of the neighbor hood, on foot of course. Wiz was happily enjoying the ride in my backpack. Dark said it was already to go, I didn't understand way, but it was.

"_You've run far enough Kashi."_ Dark said and I pulling into some ally. _"Now, if Wiz would be of service."_

Wiz popped out of the bag, with a picture in his mouth. I blush , like aways, my heart was racing beyond belief. Had Dark been noisy again, finding my dairy most likely, telling Wiz what to do secretly. However I transformed, and for the first time, Dark took over, she was in control and I was the annoying voice in her head.

"Haha, your just like your father was." She laughed, and I growled.

"_Where did you find that?! I hide it so no one could find that."_ I snapped angrily. "_That's an invasion on my privacy."_

"Like I have anything else to do all day." Dark said. "Now stop whining, we have a job to do. Wiz."

Before I knew it Dark had wings, and she quickly took off, not missing a beat. Soaring through the air, making her way to the museum.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Dark was making quick time, she wasn't going to goof around and really let herself be seen. Last time she had been here, she was a completely different gender, something she had been for centuries. As long as the image of the young male Dark stayed in everyone's minds, she was fine. Kashi was being rather quiet, Daisuke had been too, only making his presents know when Dark was talking to him, or he felt he needed to be heard.

The time was nearing, and its not like she had so little time to do it in. It was a pride thing, really. She wouldn't let herself be seen, that was a first, of course there would people cops inside and such. She won't tease the chief or the other police, get what she needed and leave, just like that. Nearing the museum say dove, diving down into a nearby park full of trees.

Touching down with the ground, she sprinted off, hurring her way into the building and working her way through it. The place was loaded with police, she needed to cut the power, or better get them all out. Nothing was coming, so she figured cutting the power was a good first choice. Leaving to go do it she found police were there too, they were more then ready for her.

"Damn, what should we do?" Dark asked, looking around where she was hiding.

"_Just yell the their ran this way and then hide."_ Kashi shuggested.

"That's the oldest trick in the book." Dark snapped, but found no other way that would work. "Hey, get back here. He's heading to the roof." She yelled in a deepened voice, before hiding in the shadows, as like every person there ran by. "I can't believe they fell for that."

"_I would believe that if I wasn't you know…here."_

"Ok, now to get that painting." Dark said, sprinting off to the room with the painting they needed. Entering the room it was sitting there nicely, untouched and unguarded.

"_Is it always this easy?"_

"Depends." Dark said inching forward, nothing wrong so far. Reaching the painting there was nothing wrong, it was when she touched it. She was shocked, and she cursed, hearing a familiar chuckle.

"_That can't be good."_

The lights flickered on, and Dark cringed slightly, not because the lights turned on and Satoshi could clearly see a girl standing, but because it was Satoshi. Kashi cringed as well, suddenly having a want to leave the whole thing as it stood, but Dark wasn't going to move an inch. Satoshi had aged, and Kashi was really having a strong want to get out of there.

"You most be a rather big fan of the Dark legend to pull this off." Satoshi chuckled, slowly advancing like he always did.

"_Dark, do something, we need to get out here."_ Kashi paniced. _"And no, not because I don't want to go to jail, it cause that's my uncle."_

Dark almost chocked on the air she was breathing. Yeah, they had to leave now. Luckly she had Kashi grab some smoke bombs. Tossing them at Satoshi, she used the smoke as cover, grabbing the painting and racing toward the way she came in. Sneaking back to the forest she sprinted off, before meeting up with Wiz again and leaving.

"Satoshi is your uncle!" Dark snapped shocked, as they flew through the sky.

"_Yeah, seeing as how my aunt married him."_ Kashi said with a shutter.

"You don't like that do you?"

"_It was too close, Dark he knows you're a girl."_

"Actually he thought I was a fan, now, we need to get home and seal this up."

Kashi didn't say another word and Dark was able to work in peace, however she missed the whole family being in on the whole sealing the magic away. It meant she had to use her magic, and possibly drain Kashi of her energy, but at the time things had to be done. Once the picture was sealed there was the problem of hiding it, she could always have Kashi had it for her, but she didn't know how well she could hide it.

"_No one really goes down into the basement anymore. Maybe my grandmother, you know when she wants to go back to the 'good old days'."_ Kashi insured. "_I'm sure we could find some where in there to hide it."_

"That's not really the problem." Dark said, getting the move on, heading towards the Niwa house hold. No one was up in the neighborhood, but that didn't mean no one was awake in the house. "I'm just worried your grandmother woke the whole house up."

"_We're screwed if that happens. Diku would be wake, wondering where the hell I was."_

"I could care less about Diku. He was pretty out of it when we left. I'm worried the adults will be waiting for us to come through the front door."

"_You're a phantom thief and you would use the front door!"_

"It's your house!"

"_Let's just get in. We can use the window in my room, and hide the painting later."_

"One thing though…" Dark said smiling to herself. "You get us in." She took out a picture of a young Risa and turned back into Kashi would practically through the picture.

"Yeah, this isn't weird at all." Kashi said, before grabbing their stuff and climbing up to the window in her room.

* * *

_Please RXR, and I hope to update soon_


End file.
